isekai hextuple
by Artzilla406
Summary: what happens when four other worlds from different animes press two buttons? you get transported to a school with teams BAKZ and RWBY as extra company.
1. Cross 1

Somewhere in a pink mention there is a team of 4 in the dinning/living room is non other then Kazuma and his party Megumin, darkness and aqua, who have bag of money and aqua crying cover in slime.

Kazuma: hold it! We should check out this stuff we got from that quest.

Aqua: we can do that later! Do you want me walking around like this!? I'm covered in sticky giant toad slime!

Kazuma: you practily live in a toad slime, I probably shouldn't say that out loud.

Aqua: Damn right you shouldn't! Don't forget I'm a goddess! I'm shouldn't smell and deisgn, not like shutting neat like you!

Kazuma: hey! I'm not some shutting neat, if you don't wanna hear you probably wouldn't run ahead ! so don't get mad at me for goddess of stupidly!

Aqua: What did you call me?!

Kazuma pull something as fell down is two device, one is a button and the second is some symbol of a green and dark green magic ruin symbol and it have a green omnitrix symbol.

Kazuma: huh, what are these?

**Meanwhile in another world**

Inside of the nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown at his throne with his subordinate the Floor Guardian. Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Demiurge, Cocytus, Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore bowing their one knee to their lord and master.

Albedo: so our plan for now is to manipulate the kingdom of riesty from the shadows, while symbiotically forming an alliance with the baha root empire, once we balance these two operations we'll achieve our ultimate goal making the sorcerer kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown the gloable superpower, seated at the great tome of Nazarick.

Ainz Ooal Gown: I admire your ambition albedo.

Demiurge: Lord ainz.

Ainz ooal gown: what is it Demiurge?

Demiurge: Well my lord i have a matter of interest.

Ainz ooal gown: By all means enlighten us.

Demiurge: It's seems, there been some rumors of a strange phenomena Currently the very wall of nazarick.

Ainz ooal gown: A strange phenomena you say?

Demiurge: exactly, I have yet to witness it the anomaly myself, but as I heard it told, two small boxes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but as it shown in dormant, is a simple button, one has a red button and the other has strange markings around the face of the device.

Ainz ooal gown: could it be some kind of weapon of one of our adversaries?

Demiurge: as the risk of sounding overconfident, I cannot envision our rivals entering Nazarick undetected.

Ainz ooal gown: understood, but though there are many things outside your imagination, we must consider many possibilities for it's origin and use. But tell me, what dose this second box look like in detail?

Demiurge: do the symbol and the marking i witness right here.

He pull it out from his pocket to give it to his lord. It was a symbol of stars but with 2 infintit mark, both X mark of a sycthe and fist and a blue omnitrix symbol and the third is a symbol of chaos with angel and demon wings and the symbol of the nemetrix.

Ainz ooal gown: I see, Fellow of nazarick! If any of these mysterious buttons are e concussion handling them if someone find one use the messages spell to share it location and follow our trap colacal.

Everyone: lord!

Ainz ooal gown: Of course I imagine you would take those same steps without me telling you.

Albedo: Your words honor us my lord.

Ainz ooal gown: _is it really a trap? I mean it seems really obvious like something a kid can come up with, but you have to be pretty stupid to press a random button if you didn't know what it'll did. that's a total noob move._

**Meanwhile**

Aqua: come on! just let me push it! Especially the green one! I wanna see see what it dose!

Kazuma: ( grab her arm from preventing to push it) we need to find out what the hell it is first! We defntily check thisnout okay ?

Megumin: i must say kazuma is correct for this

Kazuma: thanks Megumi! I know you crimson demon suppose to be smart but you actually got my back

Megumin: Although, if your wonder if we push the button to change our destiny,YES ABSOLUTELY! (Press it)

Kazuma: DON'T YOU CRAZY!

When she press the two button the area begin wavy a bit and a green symbol flashes green waves.

**[COMMENCING SUMMONING! HERO OF HEROES! BEN 10 A.K.A EMERALD MANA!]**

Aqua: … this… is bad.

Kazuma: OH DAMN IT! YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO ME!

Darkness: oh, what kind of humiliation awaits me? Would I be tighted up in sold away, in a dank dark dungeon and used by some savages play thing?!

Megumin smile while give a piece sign.

Kazuma: and you better not be smirking right now got me?!

Aqua:(crying and holding his leg) WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Voice: IT'S HERO TIME!

Then a green flashes entire area.

**Meanwhile**

Ainz ooal gown detect something strange even a green energy magic that is so humngous unknown.

Albedo: is something wrong my lord?

Ainz ooal gown: no, it's nothing I'm sure, carry on.

Albedo begin to chant to them

Ainz ooal gown'sthought: something defitnly feel off and that energy

He sat down but didnt know abutton on the seat and he accidentally press the two buttons as well.

Make everything blurry along a blue and red waves.

**[COMMENTING SUMMON! SAVAGE NEPHLAEM! AGENT OF CHAOS! THE HEAVEN AND HELL BEAST!] **

**[COMMENTING SUMMON! LEWAMUS PRIME! AGENT OF LIFE AND DEATH! THE HONOR WARRIOR!]**

this shocked the leader of Nazarick

Voice: TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Voice: TIME TO GO WILD! AHAHAHAHAA!

Then a blue and red flash the entire area

**Meanwhile**

flying up in the sky is Tanya von Degurechaff, Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion and screaming.

Adelheid: what you doing?! Do something or it'll explode! Press the button of the jewel expand you fool!

She holding three button the one is the blue button.

Tanya: is this piece of junk don't look at all it did in the manual you gave me!

Adelheid: piece of junk!? This is an upgrade version of the alimnion type 97! The master piece you wearing is the future!

Tanya: listen crackpot! How am i suppose to know which button is which if there almost next to each other?! Your design suck!

Adelheid: What are you talking about little brat?! There only one button of the unit!

Tanya: (look at the three buttons) your brain is more damage then I thought it would! I'm holding three!

Adelheid: my god are you actually gone mad?!

Tanya: oh like your one the talk!

Adelheid: press the damn button! that's an order! AND O, R, D, E, R!

Tanya: Geez, there's nothing worst working with the goverment. One word of the higher up and your stirctly then your compelty human right! Fine then, i know what to do. If i don't know which one is which! I'll push all three of them! (press all three buttons)

Make everything blurry along a blue waves

**[COMMENING SUMMON! LEWAMUS PRIME! AGENT OF LIFE AND DEATH!]**

Voice: TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Then a blue flash the entire area

**Meanwhile**

walking around the mansion is Natsuki Subaru, then enter the living room to see with rem , ram , Emilia, and Beatrice

Subaru: alright everyone! I found something next to my bed.

Emilta: What is it?

He show a button and the second is another button that he put on the table , it have the megatrix symbol and a symbol of a brown dragon along the pharaoh's two tools on the side.

Rum: it's a button…

Ram: there's two of them.

Subaru: Do you think is possible it has something do with me?

Beatrice: Don't be ridiculous, why would it do something to you?

Emilta: the second button seem specious.

Rem: more do the same red button.

Subaru: well we cant be so sure about it or otherwise I don't wanna end up whatever it does

He about to grab it the two but slip his Hands and step the two buttons.

Then an orange waves around.

**[COMMENCING SUMMON! PHAORAH DRAGON! GENIUS HERO AND RIDER PRO!] **

Subaru: what the?!

Voice: IT'S OMNI DRAGON TIME!

Then an orange flash entire area.

**Meanwhile**

everyone who pressed the button was suddenly transported to a field in front of an ordinary school like acadmey.

Ainz ooal gown and his subordinate, Kazuma and his party are at the field. But with them are three boys, one is wrapped up in chains is zack, ones in a straight jacket attach to the wheel chair is koan and the last one is in rope Is ben.

Ainz ooal gown: (sweatdrop) so where are we?

Demiurge: not sure, but I do have a feeling that we're not in Zazarick anymore.

They looked down at the sleepy zack and koan

Zack: (mutter in his sleep) tasty oreo poptarts...zzzzzzz

Koan:(mutter in his sleep) stupid cucmber...zzzzz...yandere I'll kill you! Zzzzzzzzz.

Albedo: my lord, just who are these two?

Ainz ooal gown: i have notice now that symbol on the first boy's right wrist and the second by's neck . It would seem they brought here but...

They detected in and particle of the two are half human but other is something the same.

Ainz ooal gown: There not fully humans.

Demiurge: I see.

Aqua: excuse me!

They turn to aqua while with kazuma, darkness and Megumin look down at the unconscious ben.

Aqua: I really hate to bother you folks, but do you know where we are? (Point at ben) and do you know this guy? (Ainz turn to her) yikes!

Kazuma: did I get sent back? Seems like it but somethings weird… (turn to ben) and why is there a guy being all tied up?

Ben then groaning to wake up

Ben: what happen? (notice rope around him) and who tied me up?

Megumin: hey! he's awake!

Ben: who you guys and where my brothers, (spotted the sleepy zack and koan) Zack! Koan!

Zack and koan: zzzzzz…

Ainz ooal gown: uh… (turn to ben) I'm sorry but who are you?

Ben: I'm ben tennyason and those two sleeping are my brothers zack orion and koan seinruyami

Ainz ooal gown's thought: wait a minute that the same energy i felt! It came from this guy?!

Ben break out the rope to walk up to zack and koan.

Ben: zack! Koan! (Sigh) Rootbeer!

Zack: WHERE?! (Wake up)

Koan: MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Wake up)

Megumin: they've woke up by that phase?

Ben: they love rootbeer.

Zack: ben? Where the hell are we? And why me and koan are restrain.

Ben: seem earth but not in beacon.

Koan:(turn at Ainz ooal gown and his gang, kazuma and his party) who the fuck are you guys?

Albedo: how dare you! You dare to say that to the great Ainz ooal gown?!

Koan: zack is that guy your cosuin?

Zack:(broke the chain out to be free) no K I'm sure even I'm relate to dead or undead being maybe.

Koan: but koan know black angel wings lady is succubus, she better not be yandere.

Zack: why you think she a yandere this time?

Koan: cuz me smell it!

Albedo: what gibberish are you talking about half human?

Koan: don't fool me! (see the straightnacket he bond to) hey look! Is a happy jacket! My 200th one of the year!

Shalltear: such a strange man.

Koan: thank you( turn at aqua then sniff) you smell like giant toad gulp you up.

Aqua: (cry's) DON'T REMIND ME! WAAAAAA!

Koan then laugh crazy he spin mini tornado then broke free even they see his t shirt straightjacket ripped long sleeves.

Koan: HOTDOG!

demiurge: interesting.

Kazuma: wait ehy you wearing a straightjacket?

Koan: cuz is comfy and huggable like butter toast.

?: LESSEN UP STUDENTS!

Everyone turn to see Kurt Von Rudersdorf.

CLASS BEGINS IMMEDIATELY!

Koan: oh boy!

Ben: wish ruby is here.

**Timeskip**

In class 2 A everyone has seated in there seats away from certen groups, kazuma and his team are at the front left edge, Ainz ooal gow and his group are in the middle but a little back and tanya and her platun are in the upper right corner.

Ben: say Z and K do you know those guys are familar

Koan: yeah, I detect two people who died and but one person reincarnated and two got a second chance. (kazuma and tanya flinch)

Zack: one is not more or less.

Ben: I see.

Ainz ooal gown: pardon me ben, is it?

Ben: yeah.

Ainz ooal gown: I must ask about those two and your particular, those symbols device around your wrist.

Ben: well everyone this here is the omnitrix.

Zack: i have the ultramatrix.

Koan: me have nemetrix.

Ben: we can turn into many aliens we want well minus koan who have alisn like predator animals meaning me and zack's trix are the prey.

Zack: we can evovle those form into ultimate.

Ainz ooal gown: interesting, I have never heard such of a device before._ For a second there I thought it was a toy, or some fancy watch._

Koan: there not toys

Ben: but i do nickname it a watch sometime.

Ainz ooal gown: y-you can read minds?

They nodded.

Ben: also what I am is a half anodite and half human, anodite are alien race who can do and manipulate magic abilities they possessed.

Ainz ooal gown: hmm.

Darkness: and what about those two? (to zack and koan)

Ben: there mutants but there hyrbid of half human.

Zack: I'm a have Articifal ghost, meaning genetic of vampires, ghouls, zombies, parasite you name jt . I'm both alive, dead and undead.

Aqua: so your an enemy!

Ben: careful, he's an agent of life and death meaning he's allies with the grim reaper, god of death.

Aqua: yeah right, I'm a goddess!

Zack then turn to his ghost almost shocking everyone how scary it look make aqua turn white in fear.

Zack: how about now?

Then she start to cry more.

Zack: shut up or your goddes soul is mine

Aqua cover her mouth to shut up.

Kazuma: holy crap! This guy is way scary then the undead!

Albedo: you angel of death!

Zack: what? (turn at albedo)

albedo: I detect something about you more then that but is a mystery.

Zack: i see, well do of your lord. He have incredible power and magic, so i give respect to him and his subordinate.

Ainz ooal gown: ah, thank you.

Zack: Is nothing sir.

Kazuma: and what about koan?

They see koan pull out a frog to make a sandwich then ate it alive and swallowed.

Koan: that is good froggy flavor.

Ben: he's just nuts, and has all treats of the animal kingdom even flight and mythcial beast

Zack: also he can do the 4th wall and cartoonish ability.

Kazuma: find it hard to believe 4th wall actually exist.

Koan: said the guy who thought was a car but actually a red tractor, then die in shock while pissed himself in episode 1.

Kazuma: HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?!

Ben laugh.

Zack: that his 4th wall.

Koan: and your stuck of a cry baby goddess who not munch goddess, a perverted mashciot, and a girl who love explosion and tired out easily, even aqua and Megumin got swallowed by big toads.

Aqua: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tanya:_ these four are teen but interesting but to this zack person i can see the war and munch endure as a fighter in his eyes..._

Looking at zack's eyes so deeply.

Tanya: _since that mean the button i press must do to him, somehow summoned him from wherever he was and into this one._

Kazuma: so anything else koan is?

Ben: well koan is both angel and demon, a half human and half Nephalem.

Kazuma: WHAT!?

Koan: uh yeah my mom is a demon goddess and my dad hehe well an angel sorcerer and half human, so I'm like the prince of both heaven and hell.

Kazuma: what heaven like?

Koan: fun place and have everything and yes mate.

Kazuma turn slowly to aqua

Kazuma: (grab her cheek to pull it) YOU FREAKIN LAIR! I WOULD'VE CHOOSE HEAVEN TO DIE PEACEFULLY!

Aqua: STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!

Then they start to hear voices and grunts.

Ben ,koan and zack

Ben: did yiu sense that?

Koan: is austin! He's here!

Zack: and he's not alone too.

When the door opens subaru is carrying… a pharaohs coffen with mummy band arms helping him.

Ben: Aust! Your awake man!

Austin: huh? Ben! Why am i in a coffin?! This is not legit cuz I'm part mummy or soemthing!

Subaru: huh? You know these guys mummy man?

Austin: it's austin, (made his bandage arms to carry the coffen) and yes I do know them, (walk to his desk)

Ben: dude just get out.

Austin: alright alright, give me a sec.

They heard rips inside it and the cover opened to show austin covered in bandages. he look around to see kazuma and his team, Ainz ooal gow and his group , tanya and her platun , now got a good look on subaru and his gang.

Austin: what the hell? Who are these people?

Subaru: (reach his hand out) my mummy man, my name is subaru nice to meet you!

Austin: heh, well your optimistic, (shake his hand) I'm austin.

Subaru: so you know these three?

Austin: there my brothers.

Subaru: they don't look like you.

BAKZ: we get that a lot.

Austin: and i swear who the heck put me a coffin wrapped in bandages , no rabbits nor mummy . could they at least give me a freakin dragon theme? This is the last time they B.S

Ben: we'll see about it but anyway austin any idea where we at?

Austin: don't know but i somehow felt summon here.

Ben: now you mention someone did the same to me.

Koan: koan too!

Zack: so how did the rest of you guys summon us here?

Kazuma: by a button device, we have no idea where they came from, just pop out of nowhere.

Austin: what kind of idiot wanted to press a random button that is specious and never know what it'll do to you.

Ainz ooal gown: _my thought exactly._

Subaru see the four boys not alone but they other folks here.

Subaru: and this is what we ran into!?

Austin: eh, it's a Wednesday for us.

Ben: that doesnt make sense.

Ainz ooal gown: _ah geez there more of them._

Albedo: lord ainz, we should slaughters them.

Ainz ooal gown: not yet, first we need to gather some intails.

Albedo: understood my lord.

Kazuma: i think, this is gonna really suck.

Aqua: don't worry! Remember you have a goddess on your side after all, (pull out her fans and make a little founton) I'll handle it!

Kazuma: yeah? Well that not gonna make it better!

Austin: she's a goddess? I thought she was a mage.

Zack: not entirely

Koan: yeah.

Austin: no doubt she do smell like toad slime.

Aqua: DON'T REMIND ME!

Austin: say ben, wheres the girls?

Ben: i don't know I'm trying to ask myself that question.

Austin: hmm.

Tanya: if this is some new trial being X came up with then I except it! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WHENEVER YOUR PLANING I'LL WRECK IT AND HAVE MY REVENGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Austin: she like koan !

koan: I have a sister too !? AWESOME !

Ben: and who's X ?

zack: i'm guessing a god or entity being.

Kazuma: so Austin what are you? Your brothers told me what they are

Austin: oh, i'm a half dragon, my mom is a dragon goddess.

Subaru: so your a half god?!

koan: same with ben of his great grandparents and zack too.

Darkness: of what?

Zack: is nothing, I ju-

Austin: his mother is a Celestialsapien. A very surpass hyper evolve one ,meaning a goddess of all thing and above before existing or nonsexist meaning creation, infinty, erase, destruction, goddess of all others and most of all beyond Omnipotence.

Kazuma: WHAT?!

This shocked everyone they slowly turn to zack.

Zack: (Sigh) yes, is true and my dad is human.

Ainz ooal gown: a-and how did she met him?

zack: Let say he grow tired and wanted to live in a human life really like and she enjoy it, they met at school and also some crazy adventures they have.

Tanya: do your mother know a person name X?

Zack: nope.

Tanya: drats.

Zack: by the looks of it your despise, don't worry, if you want clue I'll sure to ask my mom.

The boys snap their fingers as poof a drink, ben drink his smoothie, Austin drink his tea, zack and koan drink their root beer.

Kazuma: there total deities.

darkness: is more like half gods

Austin: if you think that crazy, ben saves us way back ,but what really epic that he was a hero when he was 10 year old kid.

Tanya: incredible!

Saburu: also can you show us what your watch can do?

Austin: sure.

the boys hit their watch, ben became Diamondhead, Austin became rose reaper, zack became P. big chill, koan became virusload.

Rose reaper: ah, **ROSE REAPER.**

Diamondhead: **DIAMONDHEAD!**

P. Big chill:** POSTIVE BIG CHILL!**

Virusload: **VIRUSLOAD! **(Give an alligator mixed crocodile roar)

kazuma and Megumin: COOL!

Aqua shiver in fright of virousload give bad memoires.

virusload: what's wrong with aqua?

Aqua: n-n-nothing.

virusload went to her as she shiver but he lick her face make her giggle.

Aqua: hey that tickles.

Ainz ooal gown: (turn to rose thorn) hmm, an interesting form you have there Austin.

Rose thorn: why thank you.

Tanya looked at P. Big chill and can tell of the cold tempature.

Tanya: any other form?

P. Big chill: sure.

He tap his ultramatrix as a blue into warzone.

Warzone:** WARZONE!**

Tanya:(Grin) amazing!

The aliens turn back to normal, koan show his nelphaem, ben show his naodite and Austin show his base form cuases more interest then turn back to normal.

Kazuma: you guys are awesome!

Zack: thanks.

Then they senses team RWBY rushing in speed.

Austin: nuts.

Darkness: what is it?

Ben: our girlfriends are here.

Subaru: you have gi-

**BOOM!**

doors open as team rwby arrived, ruby tackle ben in a hug, Weiss tackle Austin in a hug , blake tackle koan in a hug, and yang tackle zack in a hug.

Koan: SKELETON BASKET!

Ruby: BENNY! I FOUND YOU!

Weiss: austy there you are!

Blake: koany! Your okay!

Yang: ZACKY-PIE!

Ben: hey ruby.

Austin: Weiss, thank goodness you here.

Koan: kitty!

Zack: hey goldie locks.

Weiss: I was so worried austy, (hugs him) thank goodness.

Then crashing in the window is the four bunnys.

Kazuma and Subaru: STUFF BUNNIES?!

Bloody: (hugs austins arm) WAAAA! HUGGY!

Shadow bunny: huggy! (hugs his chest) mine!

Mumu: koany!

Rouge bunny: benny huggy!

Aqua: there adorable!

Ben: yeah we got them when we're kids, girls these here our new friends.

Rwby: hi!

Tanya: that's scientifically impossible! How can inanimate objects can move and talk on there own!?

Zack: well is because-

Koan: they use to be human but now they turn into stuff animals but we cure them.

Bloody bunny: we prefer this.

Ben: also I was wondering, which one of you guys summon me here with a press of a button?

Austin: same with me.

Koan: koan too!

Zack: me too.

Kazuma: well I think I got you ben.

Subaru: I got you aust.

Tanya: I had a blue button, meaning zack.

Ainz ooal gown: then I guess I sat on your button koan, including zack.

Kazuma: so there your girlfriend?

Ben: well not just them is-

Koan: we have a big harem!

Kazuma and subaru: SAY WHAT?!

Austin: yeah is true.

Weiss: now we shall take our seats together, lets go austy.

Austin: yes , since we stuck here and all i suggest even still a team we split up to join the group that summons us

Kazuma: dibs of ben on my party!

Austin: that's quick.

Subaru: hey Aust, there's a seat left over here!

Austin: thanks dude.

Ainz ooal gown: koan, I employer you to join our group, there's a seat.

Koan: okie dokie A man! As prince as heaven and hell, me here bye make you along your subordinate as a member of chaos! The chaos hero of hope! Hahahahaha! (take his seat)

Zack: guess I'm with… (turn to tanya)

Tanya: (stands on her seat and salutted) Major Tanya Degurechaff.

Zack: nice to meet you, (saluted as well) zackery masayoshi orion, nice to see another solider.

Tanya: you fought in war?

Zack: some and few more and tons but this one when a giant alien robot in a very war and my skill.

Tanya: I see, I was in a war with ridiculous magic and illogical society.

Zack: interesting, you been through death as well?

Tanya: yes, though is some ridiculous reincarnation mambo jumbo.

Zack: no kidding, die once and met death itself. Make me as the agent of life and death, but the reason I die cuz that bastard who tormented and experiment my life, so as the angel of death i do i can to punish the cruel and heartless even if they have power amount of a god they use for such nonsense and selfish righteous as even in death, mortals can find what way or tools against those thing their gods for evil.

Tanya grin wider as offer her hand to him.

Tanya: I think we're going to get along just fine.

Zack: (accept her hand) me too.

Ruby: okay girls! We don't why or what make of this mystery but as long were together we'll do this.

Ben: well everyone let begin getting alone.

Everyone: right!


	2. Cross 2

As so class begin to introduction the teacher, Rosawaal L. Mathers.

Rosawaal: to have a harmonious life together first we need to establish the ruules, kay ? you all be sharing classroom as fellow students, it is so important everyone to play nice.

Subaru: (raised his hand) so ross hey.

Rosawaal: I'm your teacher.

Subaru: so uh mr. Ross why the hell are we here?

Austin: (raised his hand) and why me and my brothers along our girlfriend was by the groups?

Rosawaal: to experionce normal school life.

Subaru: oh eyah! good ol school life! With boys become man, and girls blossom into a full grown woman! So then why do this class pack with freaks of potion near a school!?

Then he jump of a weapons stab and a gunshot noise hit his desk by bloody, shadow, mumu, rouge and team rwby.

Subaru: GAHH! (Jump in fright)

Ruby:** you wannna die?**

Ben: girls calm down

Zack: he didn't mean like that.

Team bakz's girls give sunaru a "I got my eyes on you" look and sat down next to there boyfriends.

Subaru:_ i-i was thought i was a goner! Those girls with these four dudes means business!_

Rosawaal: it would appear that the first lessen you need to learn is that you never judge a book by its cover.

Ram: you better hope they dont judge by by the way you look.

Ainz: so I've understand the situation, what you trying to tell us it we've been assemble here.

Koan: gather from our dimensional home world, but it seem my guess, some collided, almost normal life-ish along this school life correct?

Rosawaal: you two just hit a bulleye, spot on.

Ainz ool gown: what if i refuse?

Rosawaal: refuse nothing is an opntion because violating the rules , means you be punish. Also i would like you to meet the headmaster, he's on his way.

Then the door open to show ozpin came in.

Ozpin: afternoon class, i am profosser ozpin, your headmaster.

Team bakz and team rwby: ozpin?! You're here too?!

Ozpin: (drinks his coffee) indeed, hello team rwby and team bakz , seem you witness being summon here too.

Ben: do you know what's going on?

Ozpin: yes but that will be classifed.

Austin: and is our parents here too?

Ozpin: (drink his coffee) why yes they are.

Austin: oh boy.

Koan: hotdog!

As the day gose on, ruby is sleeping with a bubble on her nose.

Ben: ruby, ruby! (pop her snot bubble as she wake up)

Ruby: GAH! Yes benny?

Ben: we about to start introducing ourselves.

Ruby: oh okay!

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes.

Rosawaal: now listen up everybody okay? (point his stick to the boeed written introduction in japanese) is time to tell your classmate who you are, subaru let begin with you ehh?

Subaru: (stands up) alright, my name is natsuki subaru! If I'm not the clueless, I'm the broken one here ! Nice to meet you guys! (thumbs up)

Austin: heh, nice introduction.

Subaru: thanks aust,

As they other didn't say anything.

Ren: it's comforting no matter what world we in nobody think your funny.

Austin: ouch, that's cold.

Subaru: you just couldn't resist a day could you?!

Rosawaal: would the next person speak up please?

Emilta: yes, hi, my name is emilta, it's a plesure to meet you.

Then a little cat pop out.

?: and my name is puck! Spirit extraordinary, lila. uh that what i call her. Anyway ms. Lila your dealing with me.

Ainz ool gown's thought: _hmm, a spirit and an elf, no more like a half elf. Assuming tbe similar race from entersilled._

Ram: I'm ram and this here is my little sister rem.

Rem: hello nice to meet you all.

Beartix: my name is Beartix, (turn her head away) can't say it's nice to meet any of you I suppose.

Austin: _she don't see bad even so a tsundere and sometime a bratty attitude._

Subaru: and i suppose you wont make friends with that crappy attitude

Beartix: if you think i care? Then your a bigger idiot then you thought

Tanya: _is it possible to be that presemt?_ (got up from her seat) very well then, i beleive is my turn...attention!

Zack, koan, abledo, demiruge and ainz ool gown.

Zack and koan: hmm?

tanya's group stands up and saluted.

Tanya: uh, impeiral 203rd airel mage commander, major Tanya von Degurechaff.

Viktoriya: I'm first lieutenant, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, reporting.

Wilibald: Wilibald Koenig, reporting.

Rhiner: Rhiner Neumann, reporting.

Vooren: Vooren Grantz, reporting.

Loren: Loren Gran, reporting.

Zack:_ that sound like germen._

Ben and austin: war world.

Kazuma: umm are they from some kind war lord?

Ainz ool gown: _uh they some kind of war world?_

Subaru: whoa, that girl reminds me of you beago, gotta be nice to her.

Beartrix: stop treating me like a toddler! I'm older then you are remember? And I don't have to be nice to anybody if I don't feel like it.

Subaru: whatever.

Ruby: hey Weiss, she kind of reminds me of you.

Weiss: I doubt it, besides I'm rather happy with my austy.

Ruby: same with my benny.

Aqua:(raised her hand) oh me! is my turn right? (clear her voice) I stand before the manipulated goddess-

Kazuma: just call her aqua okay? (thumbs at himself) I'm kazuma,(thumbs at megumin)she meg,(thumb at darkness) ignore that one.

Aqua: what the hell is wrong with you?! I was just starting my awesome introduction! And you have to go and step all over it!

Megumin: now dare you! As the greatest of the crimson demons this is my time to shine!

Darkness: he said to ignore that one, that one like some useless object.

As they arguing except darkness ben turn to his blue brother.

Ben: Z?

Zack sigh while nodded. he then webbed aqua's and megumin's mouth with his hand.

Kazuma: thank you.

Zack: Don't mention Kaz.

Rosawaal: we~ll, the left is you two groups.

koan: you go A-man !

ainz ool gown:(got up and sigh) hope of this achievement work for this school life level,i'll go first. behold, i'am the lord of the great tombe of nazzerick, the might ainz ool gown!

Abledo fainted.

Austin: wow.

Ben: nice.

Zack: like how I almost do.

Koan: that was epic.

Rosawaal: oh my what's wrong young lady? Are we feeling a little fainted today?

Albedo: you got the wrong idea, did you not see lord ainz now ? did his greatenesss not awaken deep within your loins?

rosawaal: oh my goodness? Well TMI, soo let get back to your introduction later shall well?

Albedo: not so fast!

Rosawaal: hmm?

Abledo: my lord spoke and so shall I, you will know everyone of our names! Everyone, Identify yourself now.

Ainz's group: right!

Shalltear: I am the guardian of the first, second and third floor. Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Cocytus: guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. (breath out)

Aura: gaurdian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora.

Mare: sixth floor, Mare Bella Fiora.

Demiurge: seven floor guardian, Demiurge.

Albedo: and I hold the position of the overseer nazzarick floor guardians, i'm albedo.

Rosawaal: alright boys is your turn consider your very special with your group partners.

Ben: alright then, we are team BAKZ, let say we cross many dimensional travel and incident happen and how we met ruby and her friends. I'm Benjamin kirby tennyason, leader of the team who do mana magic, hero of heroes and wield the omnitrix. So meet my 3 brothers. My second in command who like the oldest, he's an agent of life and death but more of a grim reaper. He's like both amount of brawn with brains along good fighter, weapon expert and warzone slayer. The prince of his kind who is beyond and above Omnipotence to all omni-multiverse.

Zack: Zackery masayoshi orion A.K.A Lewmaus prime, sup?

Ben: The little brother but he's the brains of the operation along his brawn help, prince of all dragons there is, and wield the megatrix and my partner since we're alike a bit.

Austin: Austin D Ookami A.K.A Pharaoh Dragon, such a pleasure to meet you all.

Ben: and last, he is like a twin brother to zack, he is special as a surveillance and the wild, the king of all beast there is, agent of chaos that the insane person there is. Wield the nemetrix, an alien beast who a natural predator of Austin's, zack's and I's aliens, the prince of all heaven and hell.

Koan: Yellow! koan kasai seinruyami! a.k.a savage neplhaim, me like root beer! Cuz peace is better then...CHICKEN AND RICE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Joker:(pop out from his back at the left) yeah! Some of the student look fun!

Smarty:(pop out from his back at the right) as munch similar like us but different situation perhaps.

Kazuma: WHAT IS THAT?!

Rosawaal: oh my, (Turn to team rwby and the stuff bunnies) now is left is you girls.

Ruby: HI! My name is Ruby Rose and I'm the leader of RWBY!

Weiss: i'm Weiss Scnhee, heiress of the schnee dust company.

Blake: hello , I'm Blake Belladonna

Yang: and I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half big sister.

Bloody bunny: bloody bunny.

Mumu: mumu!

Shadow bunny: names shadow bunny.

Rouge: and i'm rouge bunny!

Rosawaal: how delightful it seem we quite the moraty of colorful students, don't, we, class?

**Timeskip**

Aizn and his group walking down the sidewalk while the sun down as koan lifting up ainz as giving him a ride.

Aizn oon gou: you know koan, you don't have to do this for me, I can walk on my own.

koan: no need, me assist and koan know your exhausted, so koan help brother.

Aizn oon gou: I thank you.

Albedo: and such tragic story you told of how you become this of this vile dung and that horrible skank jennifer.

Koan: come on albedo, is not very big of a deal.

Aizn oon gou: hmm, tell me something koan, your the prince of heaven and hell correct? (he nodded) so I am curious...

Koan: you can tell me...

Ainz ool gown: can you make demons and angles out of something or nothing?

Koan: hmm not yet but maybe, I made my girlfriend one of my kind, so something like that.

Aizn oon gou: I see.

Then they see aqua.

Koan: yellow water girl, what doing?

Aqua: listen!

Koan: huh? (title his head confusion)

Aqua: you undead and your creepy cronies! I don't know what world is this or what we're doing here. No matter what dumb world this is, my sacred duty as a god to your kind isn't afraid to rope I please!

Ainz ool gown: a god, is that's so?

Koan: hmm, a fight with us huh?

Aqua: that's right and your welcome, for I goddess of the order essect, the goddess of water aqua

she summon her staff.

Aqua: shall perge you all to your next life!

Ben and Kazuma hit her head.

Ben: would you cut that out?

Kazuma: the hell? Starting a fight the first day is not being the best!

Aqua: OWIE! COME ON! can you not see is an undead even with a demon, vampire and whatever the hell that thing is along the crazy hybrid.

ben: that crazy hybrid is my brother.

Aqua: so what a goddess suppose to do huh?! Take this!

Kazuma and ben: hey what are you doing?!

Aua sent a magic blast at them.

Ain ool gown: i'm not worried, that's a low level spell.

The beam hit koan's root beer

ainz ool gown:(flinch)_ s-s-somehow I felt an ooze of bloodlust and insanity as one!_

ben: oh man, well good luck aqua, and Kazuma, you might wanna run if you don't wanan get involve (walk off)

Koan looked down to his root beer then stared at aqua, his eyes blink 3 times till their all black and red pupils as his skin turn red and his head burst on fire make aqua and ainz ool gown and his group senses this enormous rage and madness energy together.

Koan: bad water girl, destroy koan's root beer.…

Aqua: h-have mercy?_ I'm so dead!_

Aqua begin to shake in fear as koan red flash transformed into his alien bull mattershift.

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT! **(Raging bull noise)

She screamed and start to run for her life as the alien charged at her.

aqua: KAZUMA! HELP ME!

ben: so you want some popcorn?

Kazuma: sure.

Ben give him some popcorn

Aqua:(anime tears) ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY EATING POPCORN NOW?! I'M GONAN BE CRUSH BY A BULL!

ben: it's your fault though.

Kazuma: I agree with ben here.

Blake:(came in) koany! Look!

He turn to see a root beer cake, he turn back to normal.

Koan: ROOT BEER CAKE!

He zoom in and begin nibbling it.

Blake: (pet his hair) there we go.

Ainz ool gown's thought: she tame him easily like that.

Kazuma: so ben, your staying in our place.

Ben: I think so, I mine is kinda be nice, come on aqua.

she zoom in hugging ben while tearing a lot in fear.

Aqua: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!

Ben: is aqua, koan maybe what you saw but he's a nice guy when you get to know him.

Aqua: just don't leave me with him.

Ben: if you promise to get along with my brothers.

She nodded fast.

Ben: good (turn ainz ool gown and his group) sorry about that, one thing koan and including zack don't like that pissed them off, if anyone dare to ruin there root beer.

Aizn oon gou: I… I see.

Koan: koan love root beer(turn aua with an eye smile and grin) koan forgive water girl now.

**Timeskip**

The next day

In class that except aqua not in her seat.

Rosawaal: pay attention class, ms. Aqua was violate to her friend today that mean she is biig trouble.

aqua is being punished as at the hallway holding two bucket of water and having one on her head.

Aqua: why would i be punish? Is there fault (anime tears)

Kazuma: (open the window) yo, what shaken water goddess?

Aqua: you told on me didn't you?

Koan: (open the window) hey aqua.

Aqua:(shaken a bit in fright) y-yeah?

Koan: here you go.

He pull out a bag of chips next to her.

Aqua: um, thanks.

Koan: no problem.

Rosawaal: okay class.

Koan: no problem.

**Timeskip**

Ruby is now in the schools kitchen, she try to crack the egg but not so she did it hard, try to pour the flour but did it too munch a bit. Eating some chocolate chip then a lot and the bowl is stuck as she try to push it and anything. Ate all the chocolate chip but soon finally made try to fit it in but ben came in to see his girlfriend mope.

Ben smile while so he pull out a bowl of milk for her, that made ruby jump up and dip her cookie and gulp the whole thing, then she hugged him tight.

Ben chuckle.

Then the next scene of a dot board with ben and ruby, austin and weiss calculate it.

Austin: hmmmm (got an idea) aha!

Austin whisper to weiss' ear as she nodded, they back away as they blind folded, austin turn into rose reaper and weiss got her weapon.

They junp and stab the dart board.

Ruby: missed!

Ben: but almost.

Weiss: drat.

Rose reaper: but at lease is good enough.

The scene change as ruby in the dorm room.

Ruby: huh, no one's here, eh i guess i can check on the court yard. (spotted a book, then a stash of oreo cookie and a chocolate milk)

She zoom n and got it.

Ruby: (look at the book) ninja huh?

As she read it while sipping her drink and eating the oreo cookie.

She raised the book side way as a long picture folded down.

Ruby: now that's a katana.

At outside austin and zack watch weiss and yang have a spear fight.

Yang and weiss dodges each of their attack but weiss drop her weapon and yang about to use her gauntelt. But out of ammo, weiss stick her tongue out but got punch out and won victory.

Zack smirk at austin, he grumble give zack 50 buck.

Then scene change.

Blake try to find her book.

Blake: huh? Where is it?! (turn at ruby who look dissapointed) ruby is that my book?

Ruby: (point at the book) this is filfth! FILTH! (Smack it and walk off)

Blake: (swirling) can i have my book back?

Ruby: later!

Then they jump hearing two angry voices.

Zack's voice: WHO ATE MY OREO!?

Koan's voice: KOAN'S CHOCOLATE MILK IS GONE!

Ruby: uh oh. GOTTA GO! (dash away)

Zack and koan: RUUUUUUBY!

She turn to see an angry zack and koan roaring with there weapons.

Zack: YOU OWE ME AN OREO COOKIE!

Koan: KOAN SLASH RED ROSE GIRL!

Ruby: AAAAHHHHH! HAVE MERCY!(she zoom out leaving rose petals) 


	3. Cross 3

Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are following there groups went separated and live with them

**With ben and ruby**

Kazuma and his party arrived in front of a house.

Ben: so this is your place huh?

Kazuma: yeah, this is where we have to live while we're in this world.

Ruby: so what you guys usually do?

Kazuma: trying to survive with these three. (point his thumb on the girls)

Ben: come on they can't be that bad.

Kazuma: …. read my mind…

Ben: what?

Kazuma: read my dude, you'll find my proof.

Ben shrugged then read his mind and so do ruby, then they saw everything and I mean everything.

Ben: damn, so sorry for ya and really man? You bad as them.

Kauzma: what? I didn't do anything!

Ruby: that you enjoy pervert fatansy. Make darkness take off her armor and do hundred push ups and stared at her breast.

Ben: and make meguim dress in a school female gym uniform and along yunyun a bunnygirl and make wiz a cushion of her breasts.

Kauzma: um…. Ugh you get the point!

Ben: even the point of that chimera woman that you almost felt her di-.

Kazuma: (Anime tears) NO! DON'T BRING THAT UP! I DON'T EVER WANNA REMEMBER THAT AGAIN!

Ruby: okay, you touched it.

Ben: anyway if we staying here. Better go work on my room, and go continue play my games and eat chili fries with my mr. Smoothie.

He snap his finger as a door attach to the wall and went and open it.

Ruby: I never tried them, can you feed me them?

Ben: sure.

He pull out chili fries as kazuma sniff the smell as this awe him.

Kazuma: is that modern food?

Ben: yep.

Kazuma: do you have any burgers with you man?

Ben: yes, anything i can bring a snap of my finger or pull out behind me or my pockets.

Ruby: lets talk, (hugs his arm) MORE HUGS!

Ben: we will rubes but we should get to know our friends and get along with them. Beside maybe we can help them with mission and train them.

Ruby: okay, but I'm hungry.

Ben: on it!

He then pull out a jar of cookies.

Ruby use her semblence to snatch the cookie jar and ate the entire cookies in a speed.

Ruby: oooohhh~~~~, cooookies~~~~~~.

Ben: hehehe oh ruby.

Kazuma: uh…. Why dose she love cookies.

Ben: who doesn't?

Meguim: do you have any explosive aliens?

Ben: meguim, don't do anything...

Meguim slap his omnitrix as a green flash he turn into heatblast.

Heatblast: hasty.

Meguim: nope.

He slaps the watch to back to ben but she did it again as he turn back into heatblast.

Heatblast: Meguim, no i will not be your explosive partner!

**With Austin and weiss**

Austin and weiss is standing in front of a mansion and an an amazing field.

Austin: a mansion huh?

Weiss: home.

Austin: wha?

Weiss: you know full well I use to live in a mantion myself right?

Austin: oh yeah I remember.

Then they enter inside with Subaru, emilta, puck, beatrice, ram and rem.

Austin: of all the mansion, I gotta say this is pretty nice.(pull out his tea he's drinking)

Beatrice: I see you enjoy tea.

Austin: oh yeah, I do often a lot and even help of my work, relaxing and peaceful moment after I sometime done with building my inventions.

Emilta: you build stuff?

Austin: oh yes,(counting from his fingers) I built weapons ,device, suit, armors, mech, combination device, anything imagination. like my other device I made to turn animate object to life.

Emilta: really?!

Austin: yeah, I do brains of it, hell I graduate since my higher IQ,i think I graduate like when I was 15.

Subaru: no way!

Austin: eh it happened and every worst my life of my stupid step abusive dad and dung.

Rem: what they done to you?

Austin: you really wanna know? (They nodded as he sigh and drink his tea) my step dad killed my step mom and step aunt, then later try to kill me then I accidentally turn into a dragon oddly then kill him, then dung came in and experiment and torment me, mutated me and that's how I'm like this.

Subaru: holy crap, sorry to hear that.

Austin: is alright, ben the one save me and taught me the way of being a hero, and we're like brothers!

Ram: i'm glad to hear that.

Bloody bunny: yep, that's my huggy! (hug Austin's chest)

Austin: sure is. (petted her head)

Puck: so could you demonstrate us of that bring objects to life?

Austin: oh sure.

He pull out a cup and balloon.

Austin: you guys see here is just a normal cup and balloon ,but...

He pull out a device ray gun.

Austin: meet the objective life bringer ,or O.L.B for short,(set the dial to bring thing to life) set the dial in life and...

He pull the trigger to zap the cup and balloon as they got face.

Cup: hello!

Balloon: hi there!

Austin: ta da!

Rem: whoa!

Austin: also when set the dial to normal mode(set the dial to normal)

He blast the cup and balloon.

Ausitn: back to normal.

Ram: impressive.

Austin look at the dorm room.

Austin: this room will do,(give the cube to Weiss)Weiss you go set my room, I smell a library in this mansion and i'm going to read some few books.

Beartice: allow me to join you

Austin: okay and twins, Subaru make sure don't go to my lab when my room set.

Subaru: why?

Austin: cuz is a very highly built security and it will bring out death traps before you react.

Subaru: huh, it's nothing.

Austin: okay , don't say I warn ya.

**with koan and blake**

Koan is walking and carrying blake on his back Following Ain ooal gown.

Blake: nice place.

Koan: is like the time I slept in the pickle jar.

Ain ooal gown: I'm glad you approved.

Koan: your welcome.

Ain ooal Gown: please help yourself with any of the rooms you should chose.

Koan: okie dokie.

Ain ooal gown: and i would like you and blake to reintroduce you two to my subordinates and the maids.

Koan: got it.

As koan pick a room which he pull out his stuff and adding more of it even blake too.

Blake: fishy fishy fishy fishy.

Koan:( pull out a big fish) like this?

Blake snatched it and start nibble on it.

Koan: and blake i heard report on the newspaper of a cat burglar.

Blake: yeah?

Koan: i know is you.

Blake: what? Wh-what a-

Then he takes her bow off and pets her ears as she start to pur, He shake the bow as came out falling down is gold and diamond.

Blake: (blushed and purred more) okay you caught me, purrrr~~~.

Koan: return them and only steal bad guy's stuff and their thing, (smirk) but they didn't say anything about...stealing bad rich people's too.

Blake: those are from rich people, purr~~~~.

Koan: oh? Your not thinking big enough honey .But i heard there a place where the rich people keeping a golden fish they collecting.

Blake: my fishies.

Koan: (smirk) you thinking what I'm thinking.

Blake: yep.

Then later as koan and blake go with ainz ool gown to meet his subordinate and the maids.

Ainz Ool Gown: now koan and blake, would you please introduce yourself.

Koan: oki doki! Yellow! Me am koan seirnuyami.

Blake: (hug his arm) and I'm his girlfriend and wife, blake Belladonna.

Albedo: greetings, I am albedo, the overseer of the floor guardians.

Koan: Hotdog! Now you koan's cousin!

Albedo: pardon?

Blake: it his things.

Koan: anyway koan know the floor guardian but what about butler and maids?

Ainz ool gown: I believe they're not with me at the time.

Koan: okay then follow me to my room, i would like to show you something.

They followed him to open of his room. Koan went to the other door and open the door that said " koan's domain and realm".

Ainz ool gown: inpressive.

Koan: indeed, you might say i did some realm and prison of my alliance with other demons, angels and beast. Even i rule over the land of sinful souls.

Demiurge: I see, tell us about it?

Koan: is a land of sinful, A near barran wasteland of sun hot rocks and even hotter lava. The Land of Tainted Souls is referred to by many as the "Fires of Hell."souls"Only the souls of people who committed the most heinous of sins are being sent to there. The souls are forbidden to rest and instead become koan personal playthings, (laugh insane)let just say some of my little helper and my pets do enjoy to them as they ever seek redemption or eternal suffering.

Ainz ool gown: I see.

Koan: wanna see my prisoners?

Ainz ool gown: hmm, very well, we can share techniques of treating the dead.

Koan: yeah but you have to go see of zack but anyway follow koan.

They enter to the gate as the two guards see koan. They open the door they see is a mixed asylum and big house.

Ainz ool gown and his groups look around of koan's so many prisoners he got.

Koan: as you can see (as the prisoner being afraid of koan's arrival) they came as locked up?, punish , torment, order and suffering as infinity eternal suffer the worst. All of these are the worst and evil being entity, demon, eldritch and many who do so many horrible crimes...i killed and take their soul and build this as an almost connect after life as if they try to go to the living or escape will be...erase from existence and nothing.

Ainz ool gown: impressive koan i have to say you sure show balance and mercy even faith worst then death.

Koan: let me call in the worst, ( turn around) bring your ass in here!

?: c-coming mr. lord koan sir!

Came in being push by gaurds, bill ciper, pennywise, trigon, malebolgia, Kandar the Destroyer, Argosax the Chaos , Mindus, the saivor, Mad God Chaos, rushu, Vazdah, Zetta, Starro the Conquerer, Shuma-Gorath, and dharkon in an oversize cage they all wearing black and white stripe prison clothes.

Ainz ool gown's thoughts:_ I recognize some of these guys, I can't believe koan met the real deals._

Koan: meet bill ciper, pennywise, trigon, malebolgia, Kandar the Destroyer , Argosax the Chaos , Mindus, the saivor, Mad God Chaos, rushu, Vazdah, Zetta, Starro the Conquerer, Shuma-Gorath, and dharkon. 

Demiurge: quite the spectiacle of prisoners Mr seirnuyami.

Albedo: impressive.

Shalltear: wow.

Cocytus: much respect to you.

Aura: holy crap!

Mare: w-wow.

Koan: so pennywise how the enormous boat making going ?

Pennywise: i-i-it painful! (show his blister, rotting and bleeding hands and smelly) making 200 boats out of glass ,cactus , lava rocks and very sharp paper and i-i don't i can keep going!

Koan: hmm you only have 999,000,000 left to go and you only have 2 days left P. W.

Then he kicks him back inside as the group heard a gate closed. They heard pennywise screaming in agony.

Koan: he'll be alright, he need to try of removing bloodhristy phiarana's teeth and teeth from a hyrda.

Shalltear: I see, you have such an amazing touch.

Koan: yeah and you should see the nightosphere.

Shalltear: nightosphere?

Koan: indeed, rule with my friend as we both do but I'm like the warden there. A wasteland filled with chaos. The dimension inhabited by a multitude of other Demons. A city based realm of the Underworld where demonic and deathless entities reside. Home of Hunson Abadeer A. K . A "The Lord of Evil" the Nightosphere is a dimension which at times is as random and unpredictable as its ruler. Where the sickest thing you can do is have too many bananas and any questions asked would, for the best of the individuals' well-being, be better off to kept to ones self. Though there is one things that remains clear in the Nightosphere and Hunson Abadeer approves that statement that; No one leaves the Nightosphere!

Ainz ool gown: very impressive.

Blake: i wonder how zack and yang doing?

**With zack and yang**

zack and yang with Tanya and her troupe at there home, as zack and yang look around.

Zack: not bad, militarily like. Almost the time zacky pie adventure in WW 2-

Zack:( cover her mouth) shhh! (whisper to her) they cant know that yet.

Tanya: you're talking about ww2 with hitler?

Zack: i uh.…

Tanya: I heard of that, (whisper) back in my original world

Zack: yeah , it happen when my enemies and during incident sent me in the past. I was called "Unit onslaught ". it took me a very a lot few months and so munch during the war and when we won and i finally got back home.

Tanya: ah yes, I think I heard about that, and i like the name unit onslaught.

Zack: yep, hey yang. This should be a good dorm room for us.

Yang: yep, it has a nice backyard for my bike.

Zack: and to put my lab.

They walk in and he put the door for his lab.

Tanya: I thought austin is the smart one?

Zack: he is let say I'm both brains and brawns but he brawns too. Let say I'm the first brawns and brains and he's the second brains and brawns.

As they enter the lab, tanya and her groups see around and spotted so many weapons even military built up weapons and vehicles as well.

Tanya: hmm, intresting.

She turn what surprise her, the combaticon in vehicles mode.

Tanya: are those transformers?

Zack: oh? So you know them too huh?

Tanya: I familiarize with them.

Zack: yeah the combaticon work and friends with me.

Tanya: i admire of their power and help, can they assist me?

Zack: sure.

She made a smirk on her face of her thoughts of it then walk up to the combitcons.

Tanya: onslaught!

Onslaught: yes? Who are you?

Tanya: (smirked more) it doesn't matter, I have a job for you.

Onslaught: and what's that?

Tanya: hehe, listen up, cuz you and your team will do well.

**Timeskip**

Team rwby and team bakz are watching TV while sitting on the couch. 

Reporter: reports of a cat burgler and a psycho being on the 'prowl' in this town flooted the police department this week. whether these claims are legitimate or merely a yarn or rubber chicken , citizens are encouraged to stay indoors.

Yang turn off the tv, ruby, weiss,yang, ben,austin and zack turn there head quietly to blake and koan as the two looked back at their teammates.

Koan: what?

Ben: we know the loony is you and blake.

Blake: seriously guys?

Ben: what?

Blake and koan got up from the couch.

Blake: seriously? You're gonna call me and koan a cat burglar and pyscho just because I'm part cat and he's crazy? That's real mature.

Koan: there many difference define of it and you point finger on us, shame on you guys.

Koan pull the chair to his pocket along blake got other stuff and koan stole a plant.

Blake: you know, i have half a mind to report you guys to Glynda, what you're doing is profiling.

Koan: yeah what she said!

Blake: you all DISGUST me, come on koany.

they stole the table and run off, then 5 second happen when blake and koan came back quickly. blake speed in four legs running like a cat to steal the remove and koan run like a road runner and stole the couch which surprise them.

Koan: BEEP! BEEP!

He zoom off leaving dust clouds as koan and blake took the bumblebee and hellcharger to drove off, then the tv turn back on which ben, ausitn, zack, ruby, weiss and yang watch it.

Reporter: breaking news, police have engaged the elegant cat burgler and pcycho in a high speed chase, the suspects is fleeing on a yellow motorcycle and a black car with what appears to be a cartoonishly large amount of stolen goods falling from the bike, what will they think of next? Back to you carol.

Ben: knew it.

zack: what you expect? They stole yang and our ride!

then the scene change of Weiss's weapon came through and ausitns' megatrix flashes

at the pool which is frozen solid, Austin and Weiss do a nice ice skating tricks and holding hands and did a perfect landing while Austin hold Weiss up, he put her down as the two bow their head a bit. Ben, zack, koan ,ruby, yang and blake who stuck on ice but koan's tongue stuck on the ice and zack is upside stuck his upper body at the bottom and his upper is out, they all have annoyed blank face being suck.

Yang: so... this is the last time we invite them to the pool right?

Ruby and blake: yup.

Yang:(Trun at ben, koan and zack) how you guys going?

Ben: I have snowballs and my dick is an icesicle!

Koan speak gibberish as his tongue stuck

Zack: _now I know how captain America feels like._

As the scene change by ruby and ben use their weapons

Blake use her weapon in grabling mode for yang to catch as ruby in the middle, yang and blake make it a jump rope for ruby to jump up and down.

ruby: jaune be nimble, jaune be quick, jaune fell over the candle stick!

Jaune: (in a crutch) blake be nimble, blake be quick, blake needs to learn to pick up after herself, WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!

Then came in a football koan land at jaune on head.

Jaune: ow!

Ben and zack came in.

ben: sorry juane.

Zack: we was playing our football koan ,go long b!

Ben: you got it!

Koan: i'm a football!

The scene change of yang and zack in action.

As in the dorm room is blake and yang came in that she got something on her hands behind her back.

Yang: hey blake, (sniccered) I got you something

She show a yarn ball.

Blake: really? what, do you expect me to-

Yang smirk pull out a yarn shape koan and squeeze it.

Yarn koan: hotdog!

Blake: … don't you dare….

She squeeze it again.

Yarn koan: koan wanna huggy!

Blake: … do-

Then she throws it making blake jump at it.

Blake meowing it playing it then ruby pounce at the yarn ball from yang's hand.

Ruby: AAAAHH! THIS IS THE BEST!

The scene change of blake and koan snaekly.

As zack barking like a dog as with zwei too, they sniffing around and looking at the lamp.

Yang: zwei! Zacky-pie!

They nodded as zack and zwei left the room then popping out from the lamp is blake without her bow, she sigh in relief.

she see koan as a cat ears and tails coming in caught fish on his mouth, he look at her as they smile and share the fish together.

**the next day**

during at class time Tenya is writing herself a log

Tanya: _greeting to my father's wound, and to all my backyards territory surrounded it, at the moment. I am currently engage what to be called academic presuits._

she sigh and tighten her fist.

Tanya: _yes, this is exactly what I wanted, a stable civilized none threatening life in the rear echelon, I found myself in a setting center of learning. One that nothing to do with war , however...(looking around her classmate)from my current station it may sound peaceful, to looking I have to wonder "what the hell is going on ?" the battle is chaotic ,but at lease to make sense. But what general rudersdorf and this ozpin is the serving as the principal and genera l zetoer and glyndia person as our vice principal. And there is the clown yowdling fool in front, come to think of it. This world is more confusing then that hellish nightmare I was sent before, but still..._

**flashback**

Albedo scary aura at aqua who was punish standing outside.

Rossel: your name is albedo yes? don't even try~ it.

Albedo: I don't believe you have the authority to give me order.

Rossel: please try to remember is very important we all get along here, we don't want any problem now do~we? Although it is a retocal question, the answer still in fractice no~ sir.

Demigure: I see now, that's how it is.

Koan: hmm?

Shalltear: you see what how is?

Demigure: mr rosswell seems to be outlining the rules we're should be follow, he's implying a behavior that would jeopardize our quote "school life" is taboo.

Shalltear: i hear you talking but is all noise to me.

Koan: what he trying to say is shall, we're trap in this world and I'm not sure why but any force is blocking it and pretend to be student but it won't be hard.

Ainz ool gown: _oh man really?_

Demigure: our leage knows our situation from the very beginning.

Ainz ool gown's thought: _I didn't know from the beginning! Hell I still don't have a clue!_

Koan: hehehe he sure is.

Ainz ool gown: an observation koan and demigure, is like that.

Demigure: it is indeed.

Koan: yes that thing.

Demigure: indeed that thing.

Koan: let my brother Austin, aust would you like to.

Austin: of course,(fake cough) I guess in laments terms we have to make it thought until graduation so we can soak in this 'normal' high school life. This strong barrier, but the curiosity if we do graduation or not we never know of the continue world, and my calculation that dung got caught into this somehow oddly our world merge of this warping. So beware everyone, dung might bring my brother's and my foes or ya'll foes back form the dead.

Subaru: oh great.

Ausitn: I know, even annoying as hell when dung always mess with people and travel, so let calm down for now and get along. If any enemies come let us know or any assist.

**End flashback**

Tanya:_ I have to admit what Austin saying seem to make a little sense, I suppose time being about these about operate the promoters, and I will see if I force dung if he have any communication and knowledge of the one I'm after, I suppose to assist zack's enemies too._

Viktoriya: major, major Degurechaff, (hand her a piece of paper) I reeve this communique.

Tanya: (she read the paper) let's see. The classroom hold a talent show, this mandatory activity will let us know each other better, what is this nonesense?!

After class it's lunch time and subaru, weiss, austin, ram, rem, and emilta eating at the table at the cafeteria.

Emilta: um subaru, what kind of talents were you going to showcase in the talent show?

Austin: yeah i wanna know what you can do too.

Subaru: wait, you never been to a talent show aust?

Austin: well a lot and do it differently and entertaining, just curious of what you can so

Subaru: oh yeah, entertaining party tricks i guess.

Emilita: what are party tricks?

Subaru: you know, something you can do maybe other people can't, talent is in the name.

Weiss: is like make what your good at that something amuse and define people and their personality, even they can be special.

Austin: sure is weissy

ram:(Turn at Subaru) then perhaps you can show your uncanon abiltiy to fail in life

Subaru:can you say anything without taking a shot on me.

ram: you can do something else we can know right now.

Austin: ouch cold, Weiss I think we found your cousin.

Weiss: hey!

Austin: come on Weiss, beside even with harsh words we know she kind like you.

Weiss:(hug her) thanks austy.

Ram: I notice Weiss seem as an heiress.

Austin: yeah her family are the schnee dust company of a highest rich people, and before you ask I meant dust as they have element, shape crystal and they use it for weapons and work well with semblance.

Ram: I see.

Austin: also I know what to pick for a talent

Subaru: I may have a freakin talent that is freakin awesome, it'll blow you away! (turn to see puck eating the omlet)hey now!

Puck: Well you know, subaru does have amazing secret, i love to see it.

Subaru: don't talk with your mouth full, is gross.

Rem: what I give to learn all your greatest secret.

Austin:(Sniffing) oh man my enemies is here.

Subaru: who?

Austin: toxzon.

Toxzon: OOKAMI!

Austin:(sigh) that toxic fruit loop always wanted me dead and revenge.

The wall broke a hole to show toxzon.

Toxzon: PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!

Austin: but I'm on my lunch break octavious.

Toxzon: IT'S TOZXON! AND MY REVENGE WILL NOT BE-

Austin: fine.

He slap his megatrix to turn into leviathain and start slashing toxzon up and change back to resome eating, after a few seconds the crazy sludge villian turn to pieces and fall to the floor.

Austin: there.

Toxzon: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Austin: yeah, yeah.

Subaru: whoa man….

Austin: i know

Emilita: you turn into an Alien sword.

Austin: yes, lets just say my megatrix change into completely different types of aliens other ben and zacks.

Weiss: but have them too .

Subaru: what about koan?

Austin: alien animals but predators, his nemetrix. me, zack's and ben's alien are the prey of koan's alien predators.

Emilita: do you have any cute ones?

Austin: I do but I don't want to show them.

Weiss smirk

Austin: weiss please dont-

She smack it as an orange flash he turn into Mr fluffy.

Mr. Fluffy: do that.…

Emilita: oh my elf he's adorable!

She snatch and hug him.

Mr. Fluffy: weiss why?!

Weiss: just cuz.

Mr fluffy pouted his cheek cutely making rem and ram snuggle his checks.

Mr. Fluffy: oh come on!

Rem: so cute

Ram: it's fluffy I guess.

Weiss: it is mr. Fluffy ( play his bunny ears)

**Meanwhile**

Nemsis who walking carried his machine gun and bazooka.

Nemesis: prime...…

he then started to fire in the air through the hall way

As zack, yang , tanya and Viktoriya felt a explsoion.

Yang: say zacky pie is that...

Zack: oh great, nemesis.

Tanya: that game character? Unbelievable.

Viktoriya: who?

Tanya, zack and yang forget tanya from another world in her world.

Tanya: i mean game as a set of an enemy who take this as a game.

Yang: yeah.

Zack: anyway nemesis is very focusing and want vengeance on me

They heard stomp they turn to see nemesis coming glaring at zack.

Nemesis: prime..…

viktoriya: what the?!

Zack: yeah yeah is " good" to see you nemesis.

Nemesis pull out a flamethrower as tanya throw her launch at his face to blind him as he roar trying to see.

Zack: nice shot.

Tanya: thanks.

Zack: and i hate someone disturb lunch, comment operation: Big Bang.

Tanya: you got something on this monster?

He smirk to pull out a grenade laucnher make her grin wider.

Tanya: you got a gun for me?

Zack: sure, what type? (she chuckle)

Tanya: something that can kill!

Zack: (smile) oh i do know a thing.

He pull out a hand held mini gun with an endless round. Tanya have sparkle in her eyes and she wield it as the two target at nemesis who wipe his eyes.

Tanya: hey nemesis!

Nemesis turn at her.

Tanya: DIE!

Zack: SEEYAH!

They fire sent nemesis flying as he roar in pain and exploded till fire works made.

Tanya: that was fun.

Viktoriya: so pretty.

Yang: fireworks, nice.

Zack: nice aim. 

Tanya: thanks unit blue.

Zack: wha?

Tanya: (salute him) from this day on, your a member of my patalion.

Yang: what about me?

Tanya: you be unit blue's suburbanites.

Zack:( saluted) i wont let you down, whenever you see my enemies my power and weapons and allies will be assist and in your command.

Tanya: good.

Zack: also let continue our lunch.

Then he sniff yummy steak sandwhich as pop out from behind yang is neo.

Yang: (glared her) you again!?

Tanya: who's the neopaliten haired girl?

Zack: that's her actual name, neopaliten but neo for short. (turn at neo) neo your here too?

She nodded and snuggled onto his chest.

Zack: you know you can talk right?

Neo: yeah, but i wanna put a running gag. (pull out sign) even pull out sign.

Zack: like wile e coyote?

She nodded and pull out a "yep!" sign.

Zack: heheh you do that dont forget you talk

Neo: sure zacky

Then they sat and enjoying lunch, then tanya sneezed.

Zack: bless you.

Viktoriya: do you have a cold?

Tanya: no.

Aqua: goddess bless you!

They look confuse at her while kazuma came in, Neo pull out a question mark sign.

Tanya: so what's her deal?

Zack, yang and neo shrugged while viktoriya chuckle nervously

Aqua: show a little graduate would ya? Wait do you understand why-

Neo pull out a sign "ignore her"

Tanya: _god bless you, god...god, did she have to say it? That makes my blood boil I cannot forget that bastard being X… _(she see ainz ool goen and albedo with koan walking through the hallway)_wait, that one...is he?_

**Timeskip**

the groups are back in class, tanya came in and glare darkly face to face ainz ooal gown.

Tanya: we need to talk!

ainz ooal gown: _what? Why me?_

Tanya: got it? Come to the park at the school after class.

ainz ooal gown: why? I'm more then willingly to conferse here.

Tanya: is private, there's to many eyes and ears.

That made albedo angry and jealous.

Koan: albedo no.

Albedo: but sh-

Koan: she only have interesting question, something if she think what bothering her, leave it to your master and I'm sure he'll be fine, so stand down.

Albedo: v-very well, it better be.

Tanya: … why don't we go now?

Ainz ooal gown: very well.

Ben: _oh boy, better sent Z and K to watch over._


End file.
